Various structures have been proposed as a power-supplying device performing wireless power supply. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a positioning protrusion is formed on a charger, a positioning recess is formed in a mobile device which is an electronic device, and the mobile device is positioned with respect to the charger as the positioning protrusion is fitted with the positioning recess, so that charging is performed in a wireless manner.